A printer, including, for example, an inkjet printer, a laser printer, a 3-D printer, or other type of printer, may include a door (panel or cover) to selectively conceal and reveal an interior or opening of the printer. Opening of the door may extend the door well beyond a footprint of the printer and/or may reveal components which should remain concealed.